


I Got My Eyes On You ((Superwholock))

by Cherikella



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Complicated - Freeform, Ghosts, Killing, Mystery, Other, Time - Freeform, dean and sam winchester meet sherlock holmes, friendships, murders, really not liking each other at first - Freeform, solving a mystery, some hints of shipping perhaps? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mysterious murders occur around the world. The last of them is in London. Sherlock Holmes is certain that he's dealing with a serial killer. Dean and Sam Winchester on the other hand are convinced it is a supernatural event so they fly to London to take care of it. Is it a crime or a job? Or maybe they were all wrong and it's in fact something of quite a different magnitude!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got My Eyes On You ((Superwholock))

She opened the door at exactly 11:36 pm, turned on the light in her flat and locked the door again. Her mobile was in her hand. She was giggling.

  
"You should've seen his face!" she said to the person on the other end of the line "Alight, I have to take off my shoes now and I really need a shower. Just hold on... I'm never drinking with you, Penny, never again! I almost didn't recognize my front door!" another fit of giggling. She cast the phone on the sofa, trying to take off her shoes while leaning on the back of the sofa. A strange, uneasy feeling creeping inside her. You know, the kind of feeling that makes you think you are not alone, you are being watched... Was she? Was she really being watched? She turns around, suddenly feeling chilly. 

  
"Maggie? Maggie, what takes so long? Mags?" the voice in the phone repeated.   
A loud, terrifying shriek followed by the noise of a fallen body. Maggie was no more.

  
\---

  
"She's been dead for 8 hours before they found her. Talking on the phone with her friend." Lestrade explained 

  
"What did the friend say?" 

  
"She thought she passed out. She got suspicious when Margaret didn't call her the next day. Apparently they both had drunk a lot the same night. Alcohol had been found in the victim's system" 

  
"Well, obviously! Look at the state of her handbag!" Sherlock said, pointing at it.

  
"Umm, not really what we should be concentrating on, don't you think?" 

  
"Every detail is important" 

  
"Sherlock, she has no eyes! Someone took her eyes out of her skull. That's the third victim of the same type of murder for the last 2 weeks. Don't you think we should be concentrating on that detail?" he asked sarcastically. Sometimes Sherlock could be really annoying... well, most times really...

  
"Don't talk. You're disturbing me" Sherlock shut him up quickly and turned his back on him, checking the body of Margaret Walks once again.

  
Lestrade crossed his arms, let out a sigh and a quiet curse, he made everything possible to show his tamed annoyance but still let Sherlock do as he pleased. This was a crime scene and Sherlock was the king of solving crimes. If anyone could solve this peculiar insanity, it was definitely Sherlock bleeding Holmes!

  
\---

  
"Dean, you have to get over this flight thing." Sam said, shaking his head 

  
"It's not a problem! It's unnatural for humans to fly!" Dean insisted "If we were meant to fly, Sam, we'd have wings! We don't! So we shouldn't fly!" 

  
"Dean. We need to do this." 

  
"All the way to London, Sam! We're doing this to get all the way to London for a stupid job!" He said in a husky voice

  
"3 victims, with no eyes, and we have bad guys practically all over the place. We've been chasing whatever's causing this here for weeks now and no result. Who's to say London isn't where this whole thing ends!" Sam tried to reason with him for a hundredth time "You can hold my hand, if you like" he said, just a hint of mockery 

  
Dean glared and stepped towards the plane. "Let's get these sons of b!tches!" he said as he fastened his seat-belt.

  
\---

  
"Oh, you're here. That's good. We have another one. This time, 2 victims in one night." Lestrade said

  
"Who are those?" Sherlock asked pointing at the two new faces at the crime scene. Obviously foreigners, probably Americans.

  
"FBI agents." Lestrade shrugged 

  
"No, they're not" Sherlock shook his head

  
"Look, Sherlock, just please, don't make scenes!" he begged "They're FBI and they're here to collect evidence for their own investigation. We're being cooperative here." 

"They're not FBI!" he insisted 

  
Lestrade let out a compassionate sigh. 

  
"Sherlock, I'm sorry about John Watson. I really am. He was my friend too! I know you're grieving but please... don't take it out on others, please?" he said 

  
Sherlock looked at him ice cold

"This has _nothing_ to do with John Watson!" he hissed in a deep voice and went over to the 'FBI agents'.

  
"Who are you and why are you where you obviously don't belong?" he asked 

  
"Oh, great! The famous British hospitality in action." Dean exclaimed "What is this? You people want us to help or not?" 

  
"He's not with us!" Sally Donovan butted in 

  
"Well, keep James Bond here away from us because he's ruining the evidence!" Dean said 

  
"You are NOT FBI, you are on the other hand a heavy drinker. You sleep less than 4 hours every night, some times you skip a night. You have no permanent job, not one like others do at least, and yet you get overtired; you feel like you have a lot on your shoulders. You feel responsible for something but you have no feeling of self-worth. In fact, you despise yourself and your life. You're under pressure a lot but you've learned to handle that well. Possibly comes from your messed up childhood. And daddy issues? Oh, interesting!" he chuckled than his face back to ice cold again "You're not the FBI and you're not on good terms with authorities either. I could talk more but I doubt you'd be able to concentrate to listen. Shall I move on to your little brother here?" Sherlock blurted out in a low voice. 

  
Sam was practically staring. Dean was annoyed no end. 

  
"Who the hell are you!?" 

  
"Sherlock Holmes. Consulting detective. And you are frauds!" 

  
\---

  
Lestrade approached them in time to stop Dean from punching Sherlock in the face. After all, the Inspector knew himself how difficult it was to resist this urge to punch this arrogant ass in the face. He offered an apology on Sherlock's behalf and they pretended it was all good for now.

  
"The victims are man and wife. They were both strangled and then their eyes were removed. The same pattern as the previous 3 murders." Lestrade explained as Sherlock and the Winchesters were examining the two eyeless corpses on the floor of the flat. "Were the cases in the USA really that similar to those?" he couldn't help but asking

Sam nodded: "Exactly the same." 

  
"This is insane." he shook his head. 

Sherlock started one of his longs speeches, explaining nearly everything. "There's something missing, something not quite right, John..." Sherlock whispered, more to himself than anyone else in the room

  
Lestrade looked at him pitifully. Sam and Dean exchanged looks. 

  
"So what do you make of him, this Sherlock Holmes? Telepath?" Sam asked quietly 

  
"No. Douchebag" Dean whispered back 

  
\---

  
"The EMF is going nuts" Sam said "There's some pretty unusual ghost activity going on here..." 

  
"So what are you saying, this is like a superghost?" Dean asked 

  
"Something like it. I've never seen such readings before..." he shook his head, looking worried 

  
"Then this isn't like the other jobs in America" he said

  
"No, there's something different here..." 

  
"Yeah, no kiddin'! Maybe it's the food. I mean, where's the proper food?" 

  
"Dean! Focus!" 

  
"Right..." 

  
\---

  
"Gentlemen, are you done here?" Lestrade asked "We'll have to call it a day for now" 

  
"Yes, yes, ready" Sam nodded 

  
"Sure. Any ideas where I can get proper food here?" Dean put the EMF back inside his pocket

  
"Has anyone seen Sherlock?" Greg asked after the two 'FBI agents' left

  
"He was here 5 minutes ago..." 

  
What no one saw, what no one could see, was a figure watching over them all. A figure with huge chin and a bowtie, waving his hands dramatically, aching to be noticed but yet unseen.

  
\---

  
When everyone were out and the crime scene was locked Sherlock finally got out of his hiding place. It was, in fact, the bathroom. He needed some time with his own thoughts and no interference to get more perspectives on the situation. It was, no doubt, an unusual case. Not the pocked out eyes, that's not that uncommon. Serial killers are usually insane enough to leave a trade mark of that kind, no. It was the fact that so far, despite all his efforts, Sherlock couldn't deduce a single helpful fact about the murderer. It's happening a lot lately, his deduction skills seemed to be getting rusty after John... Anyway. Concentrate on the case! 

He went back to the crime scene, examining every detail about the positioning of the furniture, almost certain that this could tell him more about how the murderer got inside and out completely unnoticed and without leaving a trace. 

He heard a noise, someone was picking at the lock. The killer? Not very likely. Sherlock hid himself behind the door, waiting to attack the intruder. Or to be more exact, the intruder _s_.

"Oh, it's the FBI brothers!" he exclaimed, startling the Winchesters. 

"What the hell are you doing here and why is your face everywhere I go!?" Dean exclaimed

"Has something happened? Is there a development?" Sam asked, trying to sound professional

"Drop the act. I know you're not FBI. Who are you, really?" Sherlock asked

 

\---

 

The Winchesters exchanged  a look. Dean seemed very displeased with what Sam was planning to do. He gave his brother a 'don't-tell-the-douchebag'-look but Sam ignored him.

"There might be a different type of killer here." Sam started explaining "It's a supernatural case, you see. The reason you cannot deduce anything much about this killer is because he's not human. It's a supernatural being" 

"Excuse me?"

"The murderer might be a ghost, okay? So go back to your tea-drinking home and leave this to the professionals!" Dean butted in, trying to look intimidating

"Oh, for Heaven's sake! There are no ghosts! All supernatural things are merely a way for stupid people to explain things they cannot understand" 

"Yeah. Wish that were true" Sam said

"Just leave!" Dean sighed "We wasted enough time already!"

Sherlock was about to reply when one of the lamps fell from the little coffee table on its own and broke to pieces right in front of their eyes. 

Silence. Three pairs of eyes fixed upon the broken pieces of the lamp. 

"Told ya. Ghosts" Dean finally broke the silence, with a knowing look

"Someone's trying to trick us!" Sherlock insisted on his 'ghosts aren't real' theory

Another lamp fell, then a picture frame, then a pile of books and a few cups. 

"Err, Sam... this isn't like the job in America!" Dean noted

"Ghosts aren't real!" Sherlock said, annoyed and worried that he might soon be proven wrong "They can't be! They're  _not real!"_

Flickering lights, the whole room was ice cold, strange vibrations all around the three brave men, that were actually scared at that moment. 

" _Not real... not real... not real..."_ Sherlock kept whispering to himself " _Not real... Not... "_  his eyes widened "REAL!"

 


End file.
